Robinzon amerykański/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym się okazuje, że William W. Kolderup miał jednak słuszność, ubezpieczając swój statek. Wciągu dni następnych (13, 14 i 15 czerwca) barometr spadał powoli lecz stale, co wskazywało, że pogoda ma zamiar trzymać się na pograniczu deszczu, wiatru i burzy. Wietrzyk południowo-zachodni wyraźnie zyskiwał na sile. Oznaczało to wiatr nieprzyjazny dla „Marzenia”, które musiało pokonywać dość silny prąd od przodu. Zwinięto tedy żagle, puszczając w ruch śrubę, jednakowoż przy małym nacisku, dla uniknięcia bardzo niemiłego tłuczenia. Godfrey znosił dobrze następstwa chybotania i huśtania się statku, ani na chwilę nie tracąc dobrego humoru. Widać było, że dzielny ten młodzieniec kocha morze. Tartelett natomiast nie kochał morza, a ono mu się też odwzajemniało. Trzeba było widzieć, jak ten profesor, wyuczający eleganckiej postawy, nie mógł wogóle trzymać się na nogach, jak mistrz tańców balansował wbrew wszelkim zasadom swego kunsztu. Przy gwałtownych uderzeniach bałwanów, do głębi wstrząsających statkiem, Tartelett nie był w stanie wytrzymać w swej kabinie. – Powietrza! Powietrza! – jęczał. Nie opuszczał tedy pokładu. Każde chybotnięcie przerzucało nim z jednej strony pokładu na drugi, każdy wstrząs miotał nim to w tył to naprzód. Opierał się o poręcze, chwytał się lin, zajmował najrozmaitsze pozycje, wyklinane przez szyk i dobre manjery. Ach! Czemuż nie może się jak balon wzbić w powietrze, by uniknąć tego strasznego kołysania! Nigdy w życiu nie uda się już w podróż na takim chwiejnym statku, lada chwila mogącym się pogrążyć w głębinach Oceanu! Że też William W. Kolderup mógł go skazać na podobne męki! – Jak długo może potrwać to ohydne powietrze? – dwadzieścia razy dziennie zapytywał kapitana. – Hm! Barometr nie zapowiada nic dobrego! – mruczał Turcotte, posępnie marszcząc brwi. – Czy rychło będziemy u celu? – Rychło, profesorze, rychło! Hm! Tylko musi jeszcze minąć trochę czasu. – I to się nazywa Oceanem Spokojnym! – wykrzyknął nieszczęśliwiec, znów się zataczając, to naprzód, to w tył. Mistrz Tartelett cierpiał jednak nietylko z powodu choroby morskiej. W równym stopniu męczyło go uczucie lęku na widok spienionych fal, sięgających pokładu, trzask westyli, podnoszonych przez silne uderzenia bałtrzask wentyli, podnoszonych przez silne uderzenia bałciągłego zawrotu, gdy na spiętrzonych falach statek podskakiwał jak korek. – Nie! To przecież niemożliwe! Wcześniej, czy później musimy się gdzieś rozbić – powtarzał raz po raz, mętnem spojrzeniem obejmując Godfreya. – Spokojnie, panie Tartelett! – odpowiadał Godfrey. – Statek po to przecież istnieje, by płynął! Cóż w tem u licha, tak okropnego! – Nie, tego już pojąć nie mogę! To rzekłszy, profesor umocnił na sobie pas ratowniczy. Nie rozstawał się z nim, ni we dnie, ni w nocy. Nie byłby go oddał za skarby świata. Ilekroć morze się na chwilę uspokoiło, nadymał go ponownie. Ciągle mu się zdawało, że nie jest dostatecznie napełniony para. Czytelnik pobłażliwie osądzi biednego Tarteletta. Człowiek, nieprzywykły do morza, musi uczuwać lęk na widok wzburzonych bałwanów, a wiadomo przecież, że ten przymusowy pasażer w całem swem życiu nie odważył się nawet wsiąść do łodzi, krążącej po spokojnych wodach zatoki San Francisco. Nie można mu przeto brać za złe, że przy wzburzonem morzu źle się czuł na okręcie, a uderzenia fal przyprawiały go o strach śmiertelny. Pozatem pogoda pogorszała się z dnia na dzień, grożąc bliską burzą, o której morskie latarnie nadbrzeżne byłyby niewątpliwie ostrzegły „Marzenie”, gdyby było bliżej brzegów. Aczkolwiek w ciągu dnia okręt chwiał się straszliwie na wszystkie strony i płynął tylko słabą siłą pary, by nie uszkodzić maszyny, to jednak przy silnie wzburzonej powierzchni morza, śruba raz pogrążała się głęboko, to znów widniała ponad wodą. Dlatego skrzydła jej z olbrzymim rozmachem pruły głębiny, to znów ponad linją wód pracowały z naporem, mogącym łatwo uszkodzić maszynerję. Zdawało się, że z pod pomostu „Marzenia” dochodzą dziwne jakieś odgłosy huków, a tłoki funkcjonowały z taką szybkością, że maszynista nie mógł sobie dać rady. Godfrey uczynił spostrzeżenie, nie mogąc sobie jednak wytłumaczyć przyczyny: że mianowicie w nocy, wstrząśnienia statku były mniej silne, niż we dnie. Czyżby nocą wiatry były mniej gwałtowne, czyli że po zachodzie nastawała cisza? Zjawisko to występowało tak wyraźnie, że w nocy z 21 na 22 czerwca postanowił zbadać jego przyczynę. Dzień był bardzo burzliwy, wiatr się wzmagał z godziny na godzinę, a nic na to nie wskazywało, by noc miała przynieść odpoczynek morzu, od tylu godzin smaganemu wichrem rozszalałym. Godfrey wstał tedy około północy, ubrał się ciepło i wyszedł na pokład. Na przedzie stały straże, na pomoście kapitan Turcotte. Wicher absolutnie nie utracił na sile, a jednak bałwany, które trzeba było usuwać łamaczami, uderzały ze znacznie słabszą siłą. Podniósłszy wzrok na komin, cały spowity w czarne dymy, Godfrey zauważył, że zamiast ulatywać w tył, dymy pędziły naprzód, czyli w tym samym kierunku, w którym płynął statek. – Widocznie się wiatr odwrócił! – rzekł do siebie. Szczęśliw z tej pożądanej zmiany wszedł na mostek komendanta. – Panie kapitanie! – zawołał. Otulony w swój płaszcz gumowy, Turcotte nie zauważył był jego przyjścia i w pierwszej chwili nie mógł się powstrzymać od gestu zniecierpliwienia. – Panie Godfrey, skąd się pan tu bierze? – Chciałem pana zapytać… – O co? – szybko podjął kapitan. – Chciałem pana zapytać, czy wiatr się odwrócił? – Niestety, panie Godfrey, wcale się nie odwrócił. Obawiam się nawet, czy nie nadciągnie burza. – Bo teraz mamy przecież wiatr ztyłu. – Z tyłu?… Tak, istotnie! – odparł kapitan, widocznie zirytowany tą uwagą. – Bardzo to dla mnie niepożądane! – Co pan przez to chce powiedzieć? – Że nie chcąc narażać statku, musiałem go odwrócić, a teraz muszę płynąć pod wiatr. – Ależ to może pociągnąć za sobą bardzo przykre opóźnienie! – zawołał Godfrey. – Bardzo przykre, istotnie! – odparł kapitan. – Ale jak się tylko rozwidni i morze trochę opadnie, skorzystam zaraz, by się znów skierować ku zachodowi. Teraz jednak pana proszę, by wrócił do kajuty. Spróbuj pan zasnąć, skoro my czuwamy! Tam zresztą nie czuć tak bardzo wstrząśnień. Godfrey potakująco skinął głową i raz jeszcze rzuciwszy zaniepokojone spojrzenie na chmury, szybujące z niesamowitą szybkością opuścił pomost i wrócił do kajuty, by momentalnie zasnąć. Nazajutrz razo, dnia 22 czerwca „Marzenie” zwróciło się w poprzednim kierunku, jak to był zapowiedział kapitan, pomimo że wiatr niezbyt się uciszył. Ta jazda, nocą na wschód, we dnie na zachód, trwała jeszcze 48 godzin. Barometr okazywał jednak tendencję podniesienia się, a wahania jego stawały się coraz rzadsze. Należało przypuszczać, że kiepskie powietrze ustąpi przed wiatrami, zawiewającemi teraz od północy. I tak się stało. Gdy dnia 25 czerwca Godfrey o 8 rano wyszedł na pokład, świeży wietrzyk północny rozwiewał ostatnie strzępy chmur. Promienie słońca prześlizgując się między linami, malowały płomienne plamy we wszystkich kątach pokładu. Morze silnie rozfalowane, lśniło dokąd okiem sięgnąć, jakby skąpane w promiennej jaśni. Wiatr słał tylko lekkie podmuchy, wytwarzając białą pianę na grzywie fal, a dolne żagle znów się rozpościerały w słońcu. Właściwie nie były to już fale, lecz podłużne smugi wód, lekko kołyszące statek. To wszystko było jednak całkiem obojętnem dla profesora Tarteletta, który był ciągle chory, bez względu na to, czy morze było spokojne, czy zburzone. Nawpół leżąc na pokładzie, raz po raz szeroko otwierał usta, chwytając powietrze, jak ryba wyrzucona na piasek. Porucznik stał na podwyższeniu, przez lunetę patrząc w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Do niego przystąpił Godfrey. – I co, panie poruczniku – rzekł wesoło – dziś chyba lepiej, niż wczoraj? – Tak, panie Godfrey, wjechaliśmy wreszcie na spokojne wody – odparł zagadnięty. – A czy „Marzenie” płynie już we właściwym kierunku? – Jeszcze nie! – Jeszcze nie? Dlaczego? – Bo podczas ostatniej burzy statek został prawdopodobnie rzucony w kierunku północno-wschodnim i musimy dopiero stwierdzić jego położenie. Słońce tak świeci i horyzont jest całkiem jasny, więc w południe zmierzymy położenie i kapitan określi dalszy kierunek. – A gdzie kapitan? – Opuścił okręt. – Opuścił okręt? – Tak, nasze straże, zapewne wskutek białawej barwy wody, miały rzekomo zauważyć na wschodzie jakieś rafy, których niema na mapie. W każdym razie kapitan uznał za właściwe to zbadać, więc w towarzystwie sternika i trzech majtków wyruszył w szalupie we wskazanym kierunku. – Dawno już wyruszył? – Przed niespełna dwiema godzinami. – Ach! – zawołał Godfrey. – To mnie irytuje! Dlaczego mnie nie zawiadomiono? Byłbym chętnie mu towarzyszył. – Pan spał wtedy – rzekł oficer, – a kapitan nie chciał pana budzić. – Bardzo żałuję; proszę mi jednak powiedzieć, w którym kierunku wyruszył kapitan. – Na północny wschód, mniej więcej jak wskazuje winduga u steru – odparł oficer. – Czy nie możnaby ich zobaczyć przez lunetę? – Och nie, muszą już być bardzo daleko. – Rychło jednak wrócą? – Tak, rychło wrócą – odparł oficer. – Bo kapitan chce sam zrobić pomiary, więc musi tu być przed południem. Usłyszawszy tę odpowiedź, Godfrey usiadł na przedzie okrętu w pobliżu steru i kazał sobie przynieść lunetę, by przez nią obserwować powrót szalupy. Wyjazd kapitana w celu zbadania morza, wydał mu się czemś całkiem naturalnem. Nie podobna przecież narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, płynąc na oślep, gdy bądź co bądź owe sygnalizowane rafy, istotnie mogły istnieć. Minęły dwie godziny. Dopiero o pół do jedenastej, na horyzoncie zarysowała się lekka smużka dymu. Prawdopodobnie wraca szalupa po zbadaniu otoczenia. Godfrey z przyjemnością obserwował jej nadpływanie. Przez lunetę coraz wyraźniej rozpoznawał kontury, które stawały się coraz większe i wyrazistsze, a smugi unoszących kłębów pary wodnej, odcinały się falisto od gładkiego tła horyzontu. Była to doskonała łódź, a pędząc całą siłą pary, z byskawiczną szybkością zbliżała się do statku. Po kilku chwilach można ją już było dostrzec gołem okiem. Około godziny jedenastej Godfrey dostrzegł białe piany, wyrzucane przez tram, a z tylu długi, biały pas, ciągnący się niby ogon komety. O kwadrans na dwunastą kapitan przypłynął do „Marzenia” i wskoczył na pokład. – Co nowego, kapitanie? – zagadnął Godfrey, potrząsając jego prawicą. – Ach, dzień dobry, panie Godfrey. – I cóż te rafy? – Złudzenie optyczne – odparł kapitan. – Nie dostrzegliśmy nic podejrzanego. Naszym strażom coś się przewidziało. Mnie się to odrazu wydało nieprawdopodobnem. – Tedy ruszamy dalej! – zawołał Godfrey. – Tak, popłyniemy znów w poprzednim kierunku, ale wpierw muszę wziąć pomiary. – Każe pan wziąć szalupę na pokład? – spytał Godfrey. – Nie, – odparł kapitan. – Może płynąć za nami, jako holownik „Marzenia”. W trzy kwadranse później kapitan uzbrojony w odpowiednie instrumenty, wziął pomiary położenia, poczem określił dalszy kurs parowca. Raz jeszcze objąwszy spojrzeniem widnokrąg, na którym nie było już ani jednej chmurki, zawezwał porucznika do swej kajuty, gdzie dość długo nad czemś się naradzali. Pogoda była prześliczna. „Marzenie” szybko mknęło po lustrzanej tafli wód, nie rozpinając żagli. Bo wiatr był tak słaby, że nie byłby w stanie wzdąć żagli, natomiast maszyna pracowała pełną siłą pary. Godfrey był w znakomitym humorze. Bo i cóż mogłoby lepiej oddziaływać na ciało i ducha, pobudzać myśli, podniecać wyobraźnię, jak właśnie podróż na wspaniałym Oceanie przy cudnej pogodzie? Mistrza Tartelett jednak nawet tak wspaniały stan pogody nie potrafił rozweselić. Jakkolwiek chwilowo morze nie przejmowało go lękiem, to jednak nie mógł on tak szybko odzyskać swej sprawności fizycznej. Próbował jeść, lecz nie czuł ani smaku, ani apetytu. Godfrey chciał go uwolnić od pasa ratowniczego, który mu ściskał piersi, utrudniając oddychanie, lecz mistrz absolutnie się na to nie zgodził. Czyż ten zlepek z drzewa i żelaza, zwany okrętem, nie może się lada chwila roztrzaskać? Zapadł wieczór. Gęste mgły snuły się nisko, dotykając niemal statku. Zapowiadała się noc ciemniejsza, niż można się było spodziewać po dniu tak pogodnym. W tej strefie morza, przez kapitana Turcotte dokładnie oznaczonej na mapie, nie należało się obawiać żadnych skał podwodnych; w ciemności nie było jednak wykluczone zderzenie okrętów, zwłaszcza w noc tak mglistą. To też po zachodzie słońca, pozapalano wszędzie światła. Białe światło płonęło na szczycie masztu, a po bokach umieszczono z prawej strony światło zielone, z lewej czerwone. Gdyby przy takiem oświetleniu statek jakiś wjechał na „Marzenie”, to prawdziwie nie byłoby to jego winą. Pociecha coprawda marna, bo zatonięcie bez winy, nie przestaje być zatonięciem. Jeśli ktoś z podróżnych w ten sposób rozumował, to był nim niewątpliwie profesor Tartelett. Narazie jednak biedaczysko, chwiejąc się i zataczając, położył się w swej kajucie, a Gadfrey również udał się na spoczynek. Pierwszy miał iskrę nadzieji, drugi pewność, że noc minie spokojnie, wobec tego, że „Marzenie” po gładkiej tafli wód płynęło teraz całkiem spokojnie. Oddawszy komendę porucznikowi, Turcotte również udał się do swej kajuty, by bodaj przez parę godzin zażyć odpoczynku. Statek mógł płynąć całkiem bezpiecznie, bo mgły nie zdawały się zgęszczać, unosząc się w przyzwoitej wysokości ponad statkiem. Godfrey po dwudziestu minutach spał zdrowym snem młodości, a głębokie miarowe oddychanie Tarteletta, który zgodnie ze swym zwyczajem, w ubraniu rzucił się na łóżko, wskazywały, że i on również zasnął. Nagle…. mogła być pierwsza po północy… straszliwy łoskot zbudził Godfreya. Zerwał się natychmiast, włożył spodnie, bluzę i buty nieprzemakalne, gdy w tejże chwili rozległ się na pokładzie okrzyk: – Toniemy! Toniemy! W okamgnieniu Godfrey wyskoczył z kajuty i już był na pokładzie. Tu natknął się o jakaś bezwładną masę, w której domyślił się profesora Tarteletta. Cała załoga była na pokładzie, biegając tam i napowrót, a wśród zgiełku rozbrzmiewały rozkazy kapitana i oficera. – Zderzenie? – spytał Godfrey. – Nie wiem… nie wiem… – bąkał oficer. – Nic nie widać przy tej przeklętej mgle, ale statek tonie! – Tonie? – spytał Godfrey. Czuć było coraz wyraźniej, że „Marzenie” uderzywszy widocznie o jakieś skały, coraz głębiej pogrążało się we wodzie, która wpływała już na pokład. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ogień pod maszyną dawno musiał być zalany. – Panie Godfrey! – krzyknął kapitan. – Do morza! Szybko! Niema chwili do stracenia! Statek tonie! – A Tartelett? – Ja się nim zajmę! Nie więcej, jak kilkadziesiąt metrów dzieli nas od lądu. – A pan? – Moim obowiązkiem wytrwać do ostatniej chwili! Ale pan musi się ratować bezzwłocznie! Godfrey wahał się jeszcze, gdy woda szeroką fala wpłynęła na pokład. Kapitan Turcotte wiedząc, że Godfrey pływa jak ryba, chwycił go za ramiona i wrzucił do morza. Czas był najwyższy. Bo gdyby nie mrok nieprzenikniony, w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą unosiło się na falach „Marzenie”, możnaby było zobaczyć ziejącą otchłań. Godfrey odpłynął już jednak o kilka sążni i szybko oddalał się teraz od zawrotnego wiru, spowodowanego tonącym statkiem. Wszystko to dokonało się w ciągu minuty. W parę chwil później, wśród krzyków rozpaczy, dochodzących ze statku, zgasły też obydwa boczne światła: czerwone i zielone. Nie ulegało wątpliwości: „Marzenie” zatonęło. Godfrey dotarł do wysokiej skały, zabezpieczonej przed zalewem bałwanów. W mroku krzyczał co sił, lecz nikt nie dawał odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, czy znalazł się na samotnej skale, czy też na cyplu jakiegoś łańcucha raf. Może jedyny ocalały z katastrofy, biedny rozbitek oczekiwał nastania dnia.